Oswald's Despair
This story is just something I made because I was bored. It is a parody of SuicideMouse.avi so It's obviously bad. So enjoy I guess. Hey, all of you know the SuicideMouse.avi file that Disney tried to cover up, right? Well, apparently there is a film just like that one. It is called Oswald's Despair. It is a film that is about a minute long and was made around the time Disney lost the rights to Oswald to big old Universal. This happened a week ago. I was able to find it as my friend and I worked for the Disney Studios and worked with the Disney vault. He and I were making rounds to make sure everything was there and safe. I was in the area the old Oswald shorts were stored. I am a big fan of the Oswald cartoons and really cared for these things. I noticed a reel on the floor under the shelf and I quickly picked it up. It was a dusty old reel and had a broken label with the words ¨Oswald's Despair¨ wrote on it with a pen. I looked at it for a while with confusion as no one ever heard of this. I only knew rumors of a lost Oswald cartoon but I just thought of them as stupid story's. I went to my friend who was cleaning some of the items. ¨Hey Devin, Look at what I found!¨, He turns around watching me walk up to him. ¨What's that you got there?¨ , he says, ¨Its the lost Oswald cartoon!¨ I jokingly said holding it up to him. He takes it from my hand to look at it. ¨We should watch it!¨ I said to Devin as I was a bit curious. ¨ We shouldn't Caidon, we could get fired.¨ he said. I look down with sadness but agreement until I heard him say ¨Unless we watch it in secret!¨. We both decide to go to the projection room in secret to watch it. I put the film into the projector and let it play. It started with no intro and went straight to the show. it was Oswald staring into the camera with a blank expression with some hills and a building in the background. I also noticed the way he was drawn looked almost digital. Some piano sound started playing but it was almost like the Suicide mouse music but was not random banging. there was barely some melody in it. the video quality was what you expected, Lines and random dots. The video started rolling from top to bottom. During the rolling it went to static but you could still see the outline of Oswald but something was different. It seemed his eyes were bigger and he was smiling. It then went back to normal continuing to play. I looked to my friend and said ¨Is this some test reel or something?¨. He looked back and said ¨Maybe some Halloween thing I don't know it says Oswald's Despair.¨. We looked back at the film and noticed something. Slowly something faded in. It was an image but it was transparent, it showed Oswald now Smiling with big teeth and the hills now on fire and the building in the back was destroyed and run down. What was weirder is that it was in color. It stayed there for about 10 seconds before fading out. During the 10 seconds there was faint screams. Then it was normal once again. I was really confused and kind of scared. I screamed ¨What the heck is this thing!?¨, I then walked up to the projector to turn it off but the music got louder and started to turn into banging. I looked back up to the screen. As the music got weird and weirder all of a sudden Oswald's face went into a smile and opening his mouth while his eyes got wider like they were holes and 2 eyes with red veins around and red pupils come up from his eyes then it cut to static. The static lasted a few seconds and the projector turned off. We stood there in silence. I looked at my friend and he was still staring at the screen. I then took out the film to put it away but I noticed there was a lot of film that was the size of about a 5 minute short. ¨There is more than what we saw.¨ I thought to myself. We then left the room and done our job for the rest of the day Before I went home I took the film with me. I got home and hopped out of the car with the film and went to my garage and started to convert the film to a computer file. I played it on a special projector that plays the film and makes images from the frames and converts the images to a.AVI file. It took 10 minutes and when it was done it showed it was over 5 minutes long. I played it and re-watched the whole thing. But after the static it was black for a few seconds and I heard a high-pitched voice say ¨They are gone because of me. I made them suffer for nothing.¨. After few more seconds, it was about to show something but the media player closed and an error message came up. I tried to replay it but it keeps crashing and now it doesn't reach the voice clip anymore. I gave up and went to bed. When I woke up the other day I went to the garage to return the film but it was broken into pieces and there was a note on the floor. It said ¨Noisy little fella ain't ya. No one will believe you Caidon. ¨. I dropped the note and ran to my computer to check if the file was still there. I impatiently waited for the computer to start-up and once it did I logged on and went straight to the Videos section. It was still there. I breathed out with relief and turned off the computer. I got in my car to drive to work. I asked some of my co-workers if they ever saw it and they all said no. I talked to everyone I could and the same answer ¨No¨. I had one last choice, I had to contact a person or relative of a person who worked with Walt Disney himself. I soon got home and started to search for people. I looked for days until I found someone. It was the Grand-Son of an old animator who worked with Walt in the 20s. He told me that Walt asked his Grand-Dad and other workers there if they knew whoever made the cartoon. He says Walt was in the studio and found the reel in a box and he was questioning why are they still making Oswald Cartoons after they lost the rights. His Grand-Dad and Walt then watched it. They were the only ones who saw the full thing. The film wasn't anything really scary but weird and a bit dark. They then hid the film so no one finds it. I sent the Grand-Son the video and he said that is exactly how it was told to him as a kid. He still couldn't see the whole film but he remembers that it was ¨Oswald doing mean/bad things¨. I thanked him and left the chat. Right now I still have the video and I have tried to fix the file. When I put it through video editors the rest of it is just black. I will probably upload it later as the 1st minute of it. I will do whatever it takes to get this cartoon shown to the world. I will provide the image that was overlaying the screen. I was able to get that image partially full with some editing. The video should be up in November. If i cant fix it you can still view what I saw I will come back with updates. Goodbye Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG